


Inner songs

by korepers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Beta, Post-Recall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: Reinhardt finds a kindred spirit in the middle of a battle.





	Inner songs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes and last night I slept for 5 hours. So I'm sorry in advance

Reinhardt used to be fond of his role in battle. Always on the frontlines, either being a fool and rushing towards the enemy, or protecting his allies when he finally learnt what loss felt like. He slowly became more aware of it. Bitter, even, behind a big smile and a loud voice. The more bitter, the louder.

A part of him still thinks that if he yells loud enough, if he drinks enough, if he helps enough, he will be able to forget the screams. Luck is not on his side, however.

Nothing should have been out of the ordinary. Talon forces in Eichenwalde, for whatever reason. He is there with his team. He is their shield. He has to be.

Gunshots scare him no longer, but that stopped worrying him a long time ago. Reinhardt knows that there is a line that was crossed a long time ago, inside of his mind. That a part of him had to disconnect with it all not to lose himself in the middle of the battle. Not to think about Balderich. About Jack, Gabriel, or Ana. About Amélie Lacroix, turned into a living weapon by Talon, and how much everyone who hasn’t lost all hope wants to save her. About the possibility of losing Torbjörn, his best friend, the man who understands him the best. About failing Brigitte, his best friend’s daughter, the young woman he considers like his own kid, too.

That’s why he keeps pushing forward. Even if Reinhard’s big hands shake, he keeps his shield up until the very end. No matter the cost.

Maybe, that way, the screaming will stop.

What he doesn’t expect is the new Talon enemy that appears in front of him, however.

He is a huge man around Reinhardt’s age. A big nose, defined eyebrows. A profile that’s way too dignified to be on Talon’s frontlines. A vacant stare that could have been Widowmaker’s, if she hadn’t become addicted to the rush of violence.

“Keep yourself together. Keep yourself together.”

Something tells Reinhardt that the man is pronouncing those words in a quite literal way.

He is being used, Reinhardt realises. He is not completely there, and that, he can understand. Reinhardt understands reality warping so much that you don’t know what’s real anymore, that you end up seeing dragons that threaten innocent villages and you have to remind yourself that dragons don’t exist and that it’s just your trauma speaking. Reinhardt has become used to it, treating his symptoms with a well deserved patience. Sometimes, anyways. Much for Brigitte’s dismay.

“Sigma.” he hears Moira’s voice from behind the big man. Of course it’s her. Of course she would be specially interested in keeping such a vulnerable man in such a deplorable state. Like she is doing to Amélie, and maybe that mysterious Reaper, too.

And of course, Sigma obeys.

Reinhardt doesn’t have time to react, gravity suddenly not working for him. He levitates at the same time as Sigma does. He hears him hum a song that nobody else seems to be able to hear. He pronounces some words, which Reinhardt recognizes and understands instantly. He doesn’t know Dutch, but it’s close enough to German.

Torbjörn would call him a hopeless romantic, but the degree of identification he feels towards the man urges him to just rush forwards, even while floating in the air.

Strangely, it works.

Winston can help Sigma, he thinks. Maybe Tracer can understand him better than anyone. Maybe saving this man could help them save Amélie Lacroix in the future. Maybe, Reinhardt is just being selfish, and wants his fascination satiated.

As he crashes against the man, whose vacant eyes finally look at him after minutes of being lost in space, he wonders about the songs the universe sings, and about the screams that still ring inside of his own ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Sigma/Reinhardt as a ship and somehow it works? IT WORKS??? And people like it?
> 
> CREATE MORE ABOUT IT PLEASE
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
> My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
